Halloween and Christmas
by Nym13
Summary: Just a little conversation between Harry and Hermione while preparing for their first Christmas after the war...H/Hr


**AN: 'Tis a season to be jolly…lalalalalalala…**

**Hello my readers, this is my first one shot…just some silly little idea I had, I don't know if people will understand what I'm trying to say here but…here it goes**

**I know this sucks but oh, well…oh, and I just have to add the quote…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Love is merely a madness; and, I tell you, deserves a dark house and a whip as madmen do; and the reason why they are not so punished and cured is that the lunacy is so ordinary that the shippers are in love too. __William Shakespeare_

**XOXO**

_A woman we love, rarely satisfies all our needs, and we deceive her with a woman whom we do not love. __**Marcel Proust**_

**XOXO**

"You know what Harry, Mom and Dad hate Halloween." Hermione stated as she began to pull out a box of glittering silver balls and begun placing them at the ever green branches of the six-foot tall Christmas tree. Harry had just finished attaching the parts of a reindeer and set it aside to look at Hermione quizzically. As Harry's eyes peered closely at her, Hermione could not help but notice that his irises were still much greener than the leaves of the tree.

"Halloween's over last month…and why may I ask are you bringing this up?" Harry had asked her.

"You do know that Halloween and Christmas are so close together. So close yet so different. One signifies death while the other life. But even so they're always so close and yet they never meet…but do you know what they have in common?" Hermione had turned to ask him as she reached for another glittering ball.

"Uhm, they're holidays?" Harry had told her as he collapsed on his leather couch. It was decided after the battle of Hogwarts that Harry should stay in his new home; Grimmauld Place. He and his friend devoted their time in renovating and improving the said house. And this was their first Christmas after the war. Hermione went over the afternoon to help Harry decorate the said house and they had planned on doing it the muggle way. Harry was just a little too tired of being magic dependent and wanted a little change.

Hermione climbed into the chair with him and plucked a candy cane from the bowl of sweets on top the coffee table and waved it over Harry's eyes.

"Why, sweets of course. Everyone receives, gives, and eats sweets during these times. And that's the reason why my parents hate Halloween. They're dentists after all, for during Halloween there are candies everywhere and there are more people getting cavities. But the ironic thing Harry is that they love Christmas and even hand out these candy canes. And mom bakes a fruit cake as well. But now I guess I understand what the difference is…" Hermione had told him, as she played with the candy cane in her hands.

"What?"

"You know, I always loved Halloween even if I didn't get any sweets." Hermione said instead.

"Why?" Harry had asked her more puzzled now with the non sense that seemed to come out of Hermione's mouth.

"The irony of it. Traditionally it's supposed to be about death, it's supposed to be sad, and yet people are so excited. They look so happy. And the thing that says that children must never receive a candy from strangers is forgotten. It's as if opposites attracted and you can't deny that they absolutely complement each other. Many would say they'd rather celebrate Halloween than Christmas, right?" Hermione turned to ask Harry and Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Halloween is exciting, compared to Christmas. During Halloween it's always quite amusing, there's the thrill and the sweets. While during Christmas, it is serene and just quiet." Harry pointed out. He wasn't really sure where this conversation was headed. Until, Hermione opened her mouth once again…

"You know I understand now, I really do…" Hermione seemed to whisper to herself.

"What do you understand?" Harry had looked at her worriedly, was there something that was bothering Hermione

"Halloween and Christmas is kind of like love, isn't it Harry?" Hermione had looked at Harry and Harry could not help but look at the chocolate brown eyes of hers. It looked so serious and for him their conversation was just something so simple…

"Go on…"

"I mean, people prefer the exciting type of relationship, the beauty of mixing something that never seems to fit…it's wild and it's loud. But isn't that kind of love like a game? You're only in it because of the thrill. I told you once that Halloween is about death, but it's bursting with life, does that mean that they like celebrating death? Doesn't that seem wrong, but it also seems so right? It's kind of like love, if you take away the thrill what is left? Will people ever get tired of the thrill and what if they do? I'm pretty sure that even horror films tend to lose its touch and after every scary situation you don't tend to be excited as you used to be…"

"I guess without the sweets Halloween wouldn't be the same." Harry had told her and Hermione for some reason smiled at him.

"Do you know what the difference is between this candy cane on Christmas and a candy bar you receive during Halloween is?" Hermione had asked him.

"Uhm, what?"

"Candy bars could damage your teeth. While candy canes have mint and could actually freshen your breath." Hermione had told him and Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"I guess that solves the mystery then. Your parents prefer Christmas because candies with mint are available." Harry grinned at her and Hermione gently poked his chest.

"That's not the entire reason Harry." Hermione said as she leaned back against him and gave him the candy cane which he held in his hands.

"What is it?"

"Love, Harry. It's a time of life and love if you take away the sweets, the excitement of it all, there it remains. You can still see the snow, feel the chill and yet its coldness is comforting. It's pure as white, it's quiet and serene. But that is what Christmas is meant to be. Without the thrill, it's still Christmas. And Love is supposed to be like that, don't you think? Maybe Love doesn't need to be complicated, maybe it's suppose to be just simple and yet it's still there even if everything else seems to be boring, it's still there. Maybe that's why Dictionaries don't care to elaborate what love is. Maybe they don't elaborate for the reason that it's complicated, maybe since it was just so simple, that it should be natural. But since it's natural it will be hard to spot it. That's why we prefer Halloween it's so easy, it makes its presence known quite well…" Hermione continued and although Harry was tempted to say he didn't understand what she was saying, but maybe deep down he knew he got the idea.

"I guess love is like that. But you know, love can manifest in whatever ways. There is love everywhere, just like there are sweets on both Halloween and Christmas." Harry had told her as he stroke her long brown curls that seemed to have softened and tamed as years gone by.

"I guess the question is, what kind of sweets are safer for your teeth." Hermione had commented and Harry silently laughed at the joke.

As Harry and Hermione sat there in comfortable silence, Harry could not help but notice how close they were that it seemed so natural. How her small hands fit incredibly in his as if it was suppose to be so, its softens was just so comforting. It was the same hands that always managed to hold him and seemed to have never let go. She was always there and he never paid her enough attention, and now he fears it's too late...

She was Hermione, sometimes she was bookish and bossy, and even boring. But that's what she is, and despite being all of these 'Bs' she was also quite brilliant and beautiful.

It was supposed to be so natural and so simple. It was suppose to be instinctive. It was love after all, but since it is, it's hard to notice what love was.

As Harry felt his arms wrapped more tightly around Hermione he could not help but admit to himself that he did not mind feeling serene and at peace. For that's what he's feeling right now, and it feels wonderful. Besides, he has had enough of the thrills. But then he'd have to pinch himself silently. This was not the reality he was living in.

"Hey, Harry…" Hermione's voice had called out to him once again and now they were peering closely at each other's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Which do you prefer? Halloween or Christmas?" Before Harry could answer there was pop by the doorway and two red heads emerged wearing huge grins on their faces. Harry and Hermione quickly broke apart and they approached their red heads and gave them hugs.

"Well, we brought food. Come on, let's go eat…" Ron had told them as he took big strides towards the kitchen…

"Oh, Ron and his big appetite." Ginny rolled her eyes but followed Ron into the kitchen leaving the two friends alone. As Harry and Hermione stood by the doorway that lead them towards the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but looked up. And as he did so he moved closer towards Hermione…

"You know what I love more about Christmases, since Halloween doesn't have one?" Harry had asked Hermione and Hermione could not help but hold her breath as they stood there so close but still not touching… Harry leaned in to whisper

"Mistletoe…and to answer your question, I would have preferred Christmas. But since I made my decision a long time ago, I have to say Halloween. For I am a wizard and Halloween is our holiday …" Harry had told her quietly and as he slowly pulled away. He looked at her once again his eyes shifting from her lips and then to her eyes. Instead he settled for a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione had to close her eyes and reminisce the small gesture while it last, for later she'd have to tell herself that it was nothing at all. That it was just a platonic and friendly gesture.

And he slowly walked away from one thing that he would have wanted but must not get…He would have preferred Christmas, he knew he had been a good boy, oblivious but still a good boy. He would have wanted to meet Santa Clause so he can grant him his wish, his gift would have been her, but as he said he was a wizard and he belonged with Halloween since they have wands and magic and didn't need Santa Clause's powers to create wonders. And so he was left with the Grim Reaper who offered him sweet candy bars instead…

And she let him go away and watch as his shadow left to turn around a corner. She hoped for him to look back, but he didn't and she's trying to convince herself to stop wishing. For she knew her love for him was too great for her to stay…

But, dear friends who know best, don't you think Halloween would have suited Hermione better?

**XOXO**

_The man she had was kind and clean, And well enough for everyday, But oh, dear friends, You should have seen, The one that got away. __**Dorothy Parker**_

_**XOXO**_

**AN: So basically this was about love and phases of it. I mean, I understand why people ship Hermione and Ron, everyone loves the love-hate thing going on since it's so exciting…but I don't know for me, and for some reason the sincerity and quietness of love could have suited Harry and Hermione if J.K. Rowling had gone that way…**

**Oh, and about the candy canes being minty, I don't know about you guys but each time I eat one they always taste like toothpaste, quite minty.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please Review that would be a candy cane to me.**


End file.
